The subject matter herein relates generally to interconnect devices for use between opposed arrays of contacts.
Interconnect devices are used to provide electrical connection between two or more opposing arrays of contacts for establishing at least one electrical circuit, where the respective arrays may be provided on various electrical components such as devices, printed circuit boards, Pin Grid Arrays (PGAs), Land Grid Arrays (LGAs), Ball Grid Arrays (BGAs), and/or the like. In one interconnect technique, the electrical connection is provided by an interconnect device that is physically interposed between corresponding electrical contacts of the opposing arrays of contacts.
At least some known interconnect devices use a plastic frame that defines a socket that receives an electrical component having one of the arrays of contacts. The plastic frame has deflectable spring fingers that locate the package in the socket. Such plastic frames are not without disadvantages. For example, as electrical components become smaller and smaller, the available space within the socket for holding and locating the electrical component also becomes smaller. The working range of the spring fingers may be inadequate for such smaller spaces such that the spring fingers lack the necessary compliance to both enable the electrical component to be inserted into the socket and also provide a sufficient spring force to hold and locate the electrical component within the socket. In other words, insertion of the electrical component into the socket may over-deflect the spring fingers past the working range thereof such that the spring fingers fail to exert a spring force that is sufficient to properly hold and locate the electrical component within the socket.